Naruto: Blast to the Past
by Legojunkie
Summary: After taking down Madara and becoming the Juubi jinchuriki, Naruto is launched into the past. Once there he becomes the guardian of his past counterpart: Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Ugh…Where am I?_

A young man groaned as he forced his exhausted body to stand. The man had bright blue eyes, spiky blonde hair, and three whisker marks on each cheek. Around his neck was a necklace with a green gem on it. On his back was a harness carrying four swords, although if you looked closely you would see that two of the swords where actually pairs of identical twin blades sheathed in the same slot.

The man looked around, finding himself in an expanse of swirling black and white energy that seemed to go on forever. He frowned. _Where the hell am I? I remember tracking and killing Sasuke after leaving Kabuto to the others…I collapsed from exhaustion…Tobi took me and began extracting Kurama…The Tailed Beasts somehow reversed the process…so instead of Kurama being sucked out, the others were sucked in…which caused the reforming of the Jubi with me as its container…I killed Tobi with a Rasengan while he was freaking out…And I passed out and ended up here._

He was broke out of his musing by a voice in his head.

_**Hey, cub! Can you hear me?**_

Kurama had communicated with him in a similar way, but the voice was different.

_Jubi?_

_**Yes, Now get in here, we need to talk.**_

Naruto sat down and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself in the familiar sewer that was his mindscape. The only difference was that silver ones had replaced the red pipes of Kurama's chakra. He made the usual trek to the chamber that held Kurama and now held the Ten-tailed Demon Wolf. The majestic silver-furred, blue-eyed beast was lying down and looking at him with curiosity. He also noticed that the cage was gone.

"**So you're Naruto…It's one thing to see you in the memories of the others and another to meet you in person."**

"Why did you call me here?"

"**One, to meet you. Two: to explain what happened."**

"You just met me, so what happened?"

"**You became the Jubi jinchuriki, but the energy output from my merging would have wiped out every living thing in a thousand miles, which would include many of your friends."**

"You mean I killed everyone!"

"**No. You see I had control for a few seconds while you were unconscious before the blast happened. So I ripped open a rift in the Time/Space Continuum and entered it, which led us here, the Realm of Nothing, the dimension between dimensions. Unfortunately, this means the odds of you getting back to a dimension similar to yours, let alone the exact one you come from, is near impossible."**

"So my friends are safe at the cost of me probably never seeing them again…"

"**Yes…and for what it's worth, I'm sorry."**

"I'd take never seeing them again than causing them to die, so I should thank you. And it's a pleasure to meet you...ah…Do you have a name yet?"

"**Call me Cale."**

"So how do we get out of here?"

"**Open another rift and see where we end up."**

Sounds like my kind of plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's friends had taken down Kabuto and were rushing to the site of the sealing when they felt a massive surge of power that suddenly vanished. Fearing the worst, they pushed their already exhausted bodies past their limits. They quickly arrived at what was left of the site.

The mountain cave was now a large crater with the remains of Tobi scattered across it. But there was no sign of Naruto.

Everyone in the Elemental Nations aided in the search of the hero. The search was finally ended a year later, and a village was constructed around a monument to him at the crater, known as the Village Hidden in Peace.


	2. Arrival

I don't own anything.

* * *

Arrival

An elderly man with short spiked gray hair and small gray goatee wearing white and red robes has sitting at a desk. The man, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sighed as he thought about the child he considered his granddaughter. Somehow the fact that Naruko Uzumaki had the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox inside her had leaked to the public, and misfortune had followed Naruto ever since.

She had been kicked out of the orphanage at the age of three, has been attacked by mobs on a daily basis, and he thanked the gods she hadn't been raped yet, was kicked out of almost every store and if she wasn't she could only buy rotten food and hideous clothing and was charged higher costs, the apartment Hiruzen had bought for her was ransacked every day, and the children, although not knowing why, mimicked the adults and treated her like an outcast.

The only friends she had was himself, an old man and his daughter that ran a ramen stand, a teacher at the Ninja Academy named Iruka, and a few jonin and ANBU that looked out for her.

She had just failed the Genin Exams for the third time, and for some reason stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. Every available chunin, jonin, and ANBU member was searching for her with orders to bring her to him alive and well. However, if the look on some of their faces was accurate, some might deal out their own punishment.

Suddenly, Hiruzen felt a faint, but powerful pulse of chakra. The chakra felt similar to the Kyuubi's but more powerful and…complete? Fearing the worst, the Hokage grabbed his crystal ball and activated it, quickly finding Naruko, and what he saw made his blood run cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young girl was running for her life through a forest. She had blonde hair arranged in two pigtails, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit. On her back was a large scroll. She was Naruko Uzumaki.

_Damn it! Why did I trust Mizuki? Now Iruka's injured and with that weird tiger transformation I can't beat him with my Kage Bunshins (Shadow Clones)! What am I going to do?_

Suddenly, she tripped over a root and the scroll was sent flying she got up and darted to it, only for someone to grab her.

"So the demon thought she could get away? To bad! Now…let's have some fun!"

At that point, a faint, but powerful pulse of chakra swept over them, but while Mizuki didn't notice in his power high and Naruko didn't notice it because of her terror, deep inside of Naruko's mindscape a red eye snapped open. _**The Jubi! How?**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stepped out of the dimension rift and found himself in a familiar clearing. It was the clearing that Mizuki sent him to when he tricked him into stealing the Forbidden Scroll. He must have landed in a dimension similar to his, even with the odds against him, figures.

He heard someone groan and noticed a man with brown hair in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose who was wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals and flak jacket injured and lying on the ground. _Iruka!_ Yes, he was in Konoha again. He rushed to the mans side and knelt next to him, "What happened?"

"Mizuki…works for…Orochimaru…curse mark…tricked Naruko…stole Forbidden Scroll…Yondaime?"

Naruto chuckled slightly, "Not quite, where did they go." _Shit, Mizuki already has that tiger transformation seal! My counterpart wouldn't have been able to beat him with Kage Bunshins then._

"That way…Hurry…She needs help!"

Naruto took off. _Wait…She?_

_**You're probably in a dimension where you are female. And remember to expect other changes, like Mizuki already having the seal.**_

_Got it._

Naruto quickly located them, and his blood boiled. _OH HELL NO!_

A man that looked half-tiger with white hair had tied and gagged a blonde girl to a tree and was trying to rip off her t-shirt, the shreds of her jumpsuit lying on the ground.

Naruto drew his main blade. His weapon were something he designed himself, the Fusion Sword, and it could be separated into six separate unique blades or merged into one massive sword.

The main blade consisted of a long hilt wrapped in a red material, a distinctively large handguard, which the other swords could be locked into, a long blade ending in a point that was split down the middle.

The front blade did not have an inner core as expected for a sword. Rather, it was essentially a thick sheet of metal folded in a V-shape when looked from above, the edge of the sword being the bottom point of the "V", with its lower one-third of its length wrapping around a red double-hilt. The hollow blade could be locked onto the main blade's front edge, where it snugly covered the entire edge of the main blade, and its own edge served as the striking point for the assembled sword.

Two of the swords that made up the back were identical long swords, mirror images of each other, with one straight edge and one saw-toothed edge, with a long black hilt for each. These went on either side of the back of the main blade

The final two blades were identical, mirror image dagger-like swords, though they were still quite long. They were single-edged, with a gear-like mechanism between the hilt and the blade that allows them to fold up like a switchblade. They attached on each side of the blade near the hilt to provide stability

_If we thinks he can get away with this-he's got another thing coming!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_NO! NO! NO! STOP! PLEASE! _Naruko was crying as Mizuki ripped off her shirt, leaving her in just her underwear. He began to reach for her bra when he was sent flying into a tree. Naruko's eyes widened as blonde man with a giant sword in hand and several others on his back stood between her and Mizuki. She could feel the Killing Intent (KI) rolling off him, but it didn't scare her for some reason, instead it comforted her.

Mizuki was so angry he didn't notice it and snarled, "Who the hell are you!"

"Your executioner." With that, the figure vanished, only to appear behind Mizuki sheathing his sword as Mizuki's head fell off. He then turned to her, and she saw a worried look on his face.

He was at her side in seconds and quickly cut the ropes and removed the gag. She looked at her savior, a handsome young man that looked only a couple of years older than her with bright blue eyes, spiky blonde hair, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a high collar black shirt with no sleeves, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm. He also wore a pauldron, and two straps, held in place by a wolf badge, covered his chest. He also wore a red coat with black flames on the bottom. On his back was a harness carrying several swords. She blushed and tried to cover herself up. _Wow. He's hot._ She thought looking down as her blush intensified.

Naruto was amazed. This girl, Naruko, was identical to the Sexy Jutsu he made when he was little. Blonde hair arranged in two pigtails, three whisker marks on each cheek, and bright blue eyes that gave an impression of innocence. He tried not to look at her body, but he couldn't help notice that she had developed early. _I can't believe I'm checking myself out!_

"Here." She looked up and saw him holding out his coat to her. She took it with a quiet, "Thanks." and put it on. He picked up the scroll and asked her, "Can you walk?"

Her pride told her to say yes, but she knew she couldn't. The practicing of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) and running away from Mizuki coupled with her near rape experience and learning of the fox exhausted her both physically and mentally. "Not yet."

He removed his harness and swords and sealed them into a seal on his right arm before crouching next to her. She climbed onto his back and put her arms around his neck as he picked her up. Once she was secure, he took off. And in seconds Naruko, feeling the safest she had ever been, fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

The pairing will be Naruto/Naruko/Kushina and Cale/Kurama.


	3. Family

Family

The Sandaime Hokage took a drag on his pipe as his mind tried to comprehend Naruto's story. The man had returned to Iruka before using Shunshin to get all three of them to his office. Once there, he laid the still sleeping Naruko on the couch, in a spare t-shirt and shorts the Hokage had, and requested for Iruka to be taken to the hospital. After that, he began his story, proving it by telling him things only Naruto would know and channeling some of Cale's chakra. Needless to say, the Hokage was quite amazed.

"Sigh...as proud as I am that Naruko may have grown so strong…this complicates things. I assume you plan to take care of your counterpart?"

"No. I plan to abandon her to her fate…Of course I plan to take care of her! And I will tell her about her heritage."

"I understand. The main reason I kept it hidden was because Iwa would try to assassinate her in a heartbeat, and I doubt an assassin would get past someone who could defeat the opponents that you have had to."

"One last thing: contact Pervy Sage, I would like to talk with the toads before using Sage Mode here."

"Got it…the council is going to have a fit about this."

"The civilians maybe. The clan heads liked me and the elders would be happy to have a powerful shinobi join."

"It will be interesting to see Naruko's reaction. I mean, how often do you meet an alternate you?"

"Tell me about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye Old Man!" Naruko yelled as she was once again riding on Naruto's back. After introducing Naruto as her new guardian and explaining her heritage, they were now trying to find a store to buy Naruko new clothes before going to meet the Hokage at the hospital.

As they walked, a mob began to follow, and they eventually found their path blocked by another mob. The leader of the crowd in front, an ANBU in a rabbit mask yelled to him, "Hand over the demon! Tonight it dies!"

Naruto set Naruko down and unsealed his sword, now fully assembled, before pointing it at the ANBU, "You want her? Come and get her!"

The ANBU charged at him while drawing a katana and stabbed Naruto, who simply smirked, "Can't you tell the difference between the original and a clone?"

The Kage Bunshin dispelled as the real Naruto appeared and launched the ANBU into the air with a cry of, "Omnislash!"

The five auxiliary swords ejected upwards from the main blade in a circle around the man. The main blade itself flew above the target as the auxiliary swords circle them. Naruto then flew up and grabbed one of the five auxiliary swords, then dashing towards and slicing the man with it. He completed the process four times, slicing the target with each auxiliary sword. Each time Naruto dashed to take hold of another sword, a glowing silhouette of him was left in place holding the previous sword. Finally, Naruto flew above the target, taking hold of the main blade before descending for a final attack. A shockwave was unleashed as the strike connected, dispersing the silhouettes holding the auxiliary blades. Naruto then landed on the ground surrounded by the five auxiliary blades, as the main blade fell into his hand a moment later, followed by the pieces of the man.

Naruto then quickly reattached the blades and pointed it at the stunned crowd, channeling some of Cale's chakra, which caused his eyes to become silver and slitted, his whisker mark to darken, his canines to grow into fangs, and his fingernails to grow into claws as silver chakra wisped off of him. "Whose next?" he roared. The mob vanished in a heartbeat. Naruto cut the connection to Cale, causing him to turn to normal as he resealed his sword and turned to Naruko who was staring at him. "What?"

"That was AWSOME! You have to teach me that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto and Naruko exited the store, Naruko now wore a navy blue tank top with a white Hawaiian flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest. Both stopped just below her rib cage, revealing her midriff. Her khaki shorts folded back, revealing black interior fabric, over a belted hip-pack, dark-gray in color, which rested across her right hip. A white wristband on her right arm and a black cloth that started from below her elbow and partially covered her left hand and khaki colored, laced knee-high boots with black socks that had two white stripes at the top finished the outfit.

The clerk was a short man that had refused to sell to Naruko. Let it be known that threatening someone with a sword that is bigger than they are is very good motivation.

The pair arrived in front of the hospital to find the Hokage waiting. "Ah, Naruto and…Naruko? I almost didn't recognize you without all the orange. Anyways, I'm afraid we need to take a sample of each of your blood to prove your relation for when the civilians tries to throw a fit."

_**1 hour later…**_

"I hate hospitals." Naruto and Naruko said in unison.

The doctor handed the Hokage the results, "Their DNA is almost identical, and the main differences are genes that are related to their gender. If Naruto wasn't three years older, I'd say they were twins."

The Hokage nodded, "Your dismissed." After the doctor left, the Hokage turned to the twins, "Naruto, I believe you said that your mother died alongside your father, correct."

"I saw my parents graves with my own eyes." Naruto replied. _Why does he want confirmation on that?_

"Then there is another key difference in our respective dimensions. Kushina did survive, but has been in a coma."

THUNK! Naruko fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When we couldn't wake her, we placed her in the most secure room in the hospital, designed for patients that require protection, or badly injured prisoners." the Hokage said as he led them to an old basement and placed his hand on the back wall. A seal activated and the wall slid open, revealing a room with a single bed in the center. Lying on top of the bed was a young woman with long red hair in a hospital gown. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.


	4. Reunion

Reunion

Naruko was at her mother's side with Hiruzen while Naruto looked over the medical records. Naruto looked at the most recent medical tests and frowned. _According to this she isn't even in a coma, she's just asleep…But how could someone sleep for so long without waking up? And the results are the exact same every time. Even in a coma things would change due to age…_

_**Wait a second, go back a page…Why is that blood pressure test half done with another completed blood pressure test after it?**_

_A malfunction. Every few weeks a piece of equipment would just go haywire. The doctors would bring in a new one and start over. No one could figure out why._

_**I think I know, and if I'm right I might know how to wake her.**_

…_You are a hell of a lot better than the old fuzzball ever was._

_**Place your hand on Kushina's forehead for a second. Oh, and ask the Hokage if a Hyuga ever checked her chakra.**_

Naruto put the records down and walked over to the others before doing what Cale instructed. "That was one of the first things we did. The only abnormality was some of the Kyuubi's chakra left in her. Why?"

_**Thought so. I can still sense it in her through your hand. The chakra helped heal her, but once it finished it had nothing to control it. So it kept healing her. This trapped her in a healing trance of some kind while constantly healing anything that could be seen as sickness, including age. The equipment failed because their tests were seen as a threat, so the chakra attacked them ever time, eventually breaking them.**_

_So we just need to wait until the chakra runs out?_

_**No. With that much chakra left, and as little as it is used, it would take another few decades to dry up the way it's going now.**_

_Then how do we get rid of it?_

_**Naruko will have to absorb it, returning it to the Kyuubi, like you did with that Fire Temple monk, Sora. The problem will be getting Kurama to cooperate.**_

Naruto groaned, drawing the others attention. "What's the matter?" Naruko asked. Naruto explained what Cale had told him.

"So I just have to absorb the chakra? That will be easy!" Naruko said excited.

"Not exactly." Naruto replied, "You'll have to be using the Kyuubi's chakra to absorb more of it, otherwise the seal would interfere. And to do that you'll have to meet the beast."

"Absolutely not! I will not allow Naruko to put herself at such risks." Hiruzen said.

"But old man…"

"It's to dangerous. The Kyuubi could trick you into releasing it."

_**She wouldn't be alone.**_

_What?_

_**One, her father would stop it like he did for you when you almost released the Kyuubi. Plus, jinchurikis can link minds through their Tailed Beasts, remember? That was how B sent that message when Tobi and Sasuke had ambushed him. So we would be there, too.**_

Naruto informed them and, with Hiruzen's reluctant consent, he linked minds with Naruko.

_Naruko, can you hear me? And don't answer out loud; think what you want to tell me._

_I hear you! This is amazing! We could plan pranks without being heard like this!_

_Maybe later, now calm down, we're going in._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Naruko appeared in a sewer tunnel. In one direction, the sewers had red pipes, while the other had silver pipes. Waiting for them was Cale, now the size of a large normal wolf.

"That reminds me, why don't you have a cage?"

"**Look at my neck." **Around the wolf's neck was a collar with the seal on it.

Naruto nodded and turned to Naruko, who was staring at the beast. "You ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Of course."

The trio walked through the sewers and arrived at the cage holding the Kyuubi. **"So, my jailer finally visits me, and with company."**

"Shut up furball!" Naruko yelled, "It's your fault my life's been shit!"

"Easy Naruko." Naruto said, "It wasn't just, your name is still Kurama in this dimension, correct?" Kurama nodded. "Good. Anyways, it wasn't entirely Kurama's fault, remember? Tobi freed and controlled him."

"**Her."**

"Huh?"

"**I'm female."**

"Sorry, mine was male."

"**Whatever. And why we're on the subject, what happened to your Tobi?"**

"I killed the bastard."

"**And you plan to train my container to be strong enough to do that?"**

"Yes. Although I hope I can take him and the rest of the Akatsuki on my own, I know I will probably need some help. However, she will need your chakra to fight them."

"**If you take down Tobi, you can use it all you want. I heard your story through my container. I know you could beat me, especially with the Jubi to aid you. And I'd rather keep the limited freedom I have."**

"Good."

"**Now, be gone. Your mother is waiting."**

Naruto nodded and both he and Naruko vanished. Kurama turned to Cale. **"So…a new Jubi has risen. Your name?"**

"**It's Cale. And I would warn you not to harm Naruko. Naruto is very protective of his precious people, and has the power to defeat both of us. Now, if you will excuse me, it was a pleasure to meet you." **The wolf demon bowed his head in respect and left the chamber. Kurama watched as he left before smirking. _**Things are going to get pretty interesting around here.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Naruko woke back up in the real world to find the Sandaime standing over them. "It's good to see Naruko trusts you."

The blondes looked at each other and realized Naruko had cuddled up to Naruto while they were out and Naruto had wrapped an arm around her. Both turned bright red and quickly got up and away from each other.

Hiruzen chuckled, "As funny as that was, did it work?"

"Yes. The Kyuubi will cooperate."

"Are you sure?"

"If she lied I will personally destroy her."

"Alright-wait…she?"

"The Kyuubi's female."

"Oh."

The group was interrupted by a dog-masked ANBU, "Lord Hokage, the council has called a meeting, and they want you to bring Naruko and her friend."

Hiruzen sighed, "Tell them they can hold their horses, I'm in the middle of something important."

The ANBU bowed and left as Naruto turned to Hiruzen, "Kakashi?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"He was my sensei remember, I know that hairdo anywhere. Add the fact that his Icha Icha book was sticking out of his pocket…"

"HEY! Are we going to wake my mother or not!"

"Sorry. Anyways, to channel the Kyuubi's chakra…"

After a few tries, Naruko managed to successfully channel Kurama's chakra. Her eyes turned red and slitted, her whisker mark to darkened, her canines grew into fangs, and her fingernails grew into claws as red chakra wisped off of her.

"Now, place your hands on Kushina and pull the chakra out."

Naruko did as instructed and all the chakra was absorbed in a matter of seconds, and Naruko stopped using Kurama's chakra. The trio gathered around and watched for any signs of waking.

Kushina groaned and opened her eyes and saw the Hokage, "Hiruzen? What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"I'll explain, but first, Kushina, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember Minato telling me his plan to seal the Kyuubi into-Naruko!" Kushina was out of bed in a flash and began shaking Hiruzen frantically, "Where is she! Where is my daughter!"

"M-Mom?"

Kushina froze before turning her head to look at Naruko. "You've been in a coma for fifteen years, Kushina. A lot has changed." she heard Hiruzen say as he freed himself. _I've been asleep for fifteen years? Then this must be- _"Naruko?"

Naruko tackled Kushina with a hug, tears running down her face. A tear ran down Kushina's face as well as she softly said, "It's okay. Momma's here now."

Hiruzen was about to clear his throat to get their attention when Naruto said, "Interrupt them and you'll never sleep easy again. Remember, Anko trained me in torture and interrogation. And I don't think I need to remind you of my pranking days." The Hokage paled.

Naruko and by extension Naruto were masters at stealth. They were the only ones to successfully sneak into ANBU headquarters and replaced every uniform with clown costumes with a Henge that made them look like the uniforms until they were put on, replaced the soap and shampoo with multicolored hair dye, and set up traps that involved tar and feathers for the ones that helped the mobs. Should he combine his stealth and ingenious trap designs with Anko's sadistic torture methods…Hiruzen shivered and kept his mouth shut.

Kushina hugged Naruko for a long time before she held her at arms length and looked at her, "You've grown so much…I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you as you grew up…I promise to never leave you again!"

Naruko smiled and hugged her. The moment was ruined by a, "Ahem-" SMACK! Kushina looked to see the Hokage rubbing the back of his head while a blonde man said, "What did I tell you about ruining the moment!"

"I'm sorry. But the council is waiting-"

"Then make them wait! I thought Konoha was a military dictatorship with a council of advisors, not a republic!"

"Minato?"

Naruto looked to see Kushina staring at him confused. "Sorry, but no." _Geez…That's the second time I've been mistaken for dad._

Naruto turned back to the Hokage, "Old man, Naruko and I can fill her in. The council just wants to have Naruko and I killed because I killed an ANBU that led a mob after us. You can clear that up on your own. …On second thought, I'll send a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone), there's something I need to say to the civilians."

"You are…right. It's time to remind them of their place." with that, the God of Shinobi and a shadow clone left.

Naruto turned back to Kushina and Naruko, "Why don't we go somewhere to eat before we talk. I haven't eaten in several days, Kushina hasn't eaten in years, and this is going to take some time to explain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The civilian council was in an uproar that the Hokage made them wait. Ever since the Kyuubi attack, they had slowly bullied the old and tired Hokage and gained more and more power, and use it to fill their pockets, keep the ones who were caught attacking Naruko from being executed, and forced many shinobi to do their dirty work, or be punished.

The elders and clan heads just shook their heads at the civilians. Unless Hiruzen snapped out of his depression from the Kyuubi attack and returned to being the famed God of Shinobi, Konoha was in trouble.

There were six clan heads:

Hiashi Hyuga-a seemingly stern and strict man, close friends and family knew he was kinder than he let on. He had long dark brown hair and wore traditional, loose fitting robes with a cloak. His eyes were the familiar featureless white that all Hyugas had, signifying the Byakugan Bloodline.

Shibi Aburame-The familiar stoic and silent, dark glasses wearing Aburame who wore a high collared outfit. A faint buzzing sound could be heard from him due to the kikaichu beetles living inside all Aburames for aid in battle.

Tsume Inuzuka-An animalistic looking woman with long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails, and the red clan fang markings on her cheeks.

At her side was Kuromaru, a wolfish canine with black fur with a white underside. His left ear was missing, and he wore an eyepatch over his right eye. He was also one of the few Inuzuka dogs that could talk.

Inoichi Yamanaka-A friendly man with long blond hair in a ponytail, blue-green eyes. He wore a black outfit with the standard flak jacket over it and a sleeveless red coat over that.

Shikaku Nara-As a member of the Nara clan, Shikaku possessed a high IQ but was as lazy as a sloth. He had dark hair tied in a spiky ponytail, dark eyes, a goatee, and two scars on the right side of his face. He wore a meshed shirt under a flak jacket and a deerskin cloak and hand guards.

Choza Akimichi-A jolly, rotund man with long red hair who wore a samurai like outfit with the kanji for food (食) on it with a rope belt and hand guards. An unspoken rule about the Akimichis is that you do not call them fat, unless you want to be on the receiving end on a rampage of giants.

The three village elders were:

Homura Mitokado–One of Hiruzen's old teammates, Homura was an elderly man with gray hair and beard, glasses, and wore robes.

Koharu Utatane–Hiruzen's other teammate was also elderly and wore her gray hair in a twin bun and wore robes.

Danzo Shimura-was a frail old man who walked with a cane that used to be Hiruzen's rival for the position of Third Hokage. He had black shaggy hair and his right eye and arm were covered in bandages due to a crippling injury. He had an X shaped scar on his chin and wore robes.

As if answering the council's thoughts, the doors blasted open, revealing the Hokage with a blonde man with him. The leader of the civilians, an ugly pink haired woman with a banshee's voice named Saya Haruno stood and said, "You're late Hiruzen. When the council calls you need to come. If you can't do that, maybe we need a new Hokage." The civilians grinned, they had been planning to make Saya the Hokage for a while in order to gain complete control over the village, "And were is the demon? We told you to-"

A massive sword was suddenly embedded in the table in front of her cut her off, causing her to scream and wet herself. The elders and clan heads were amazed and on edge at how the blonde moved that fast.

"I'm only going to say this once." The K.I. in the blonde's voice caused the civilians to see their life flash before their eyes as they wet themselves as well, "Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze is under my protection. If I find out she was called a demon, insulted, attacked, beaten, and/or denied basic needs…I swear I will make the Kyuubi attack look like a toddler's temper tantrum. I am the Jubi jinchuriki, and I always keep my promises. And that's only if I get to you before her mother does." The blonde pulled his sword out of the demolished table, bowed to the Hokage, and poofed away in a puff of smoke.

The entire council was stunned. The elders and clan heads could feel the power that had radiated off of him, and he was just a shadow clone, and they could tell he could and would keep that promise, the question was who and why? Who was he, who was Naruko's mother that he would compare her wrath to his, and why would he be so protective of her?

Saya recovered and screamed, "Hiruzen! I demand that you have the ANBU execute that-that…_thing_ and the demon for-"

"SILENCE!" Once more the civilians were blasted with K.I., this time from the Hokage, "It's Lord Hokage to you. And last I checked you are nothing more than advisors, and have no right to order anyone to do anything, let alone the leader of this village!"

The civilians paled, the elders smirked, and the clan heads were about to celebrate. The God of Shinobi was back! In seconds all the power the civilians had gained was gone and many were executed for crimes that they had committed in secret and rest were dismissed as the Hokage disbanded the civilian council, turning over their duties to the elders.

The Hokage then turned to the rest of the council, "Is there anything you need me for? Or can I start getting this village back to the way it should be?"

Danzo stood, "As good as it is to have you back, I believe I speak for all of use when I say that we are curious about the man who claimed to be the Jubi jinchuriki and his relation to Naruko, as well as who her mother is considering he threatened them with her, and why you kept her heritage a secret."

"I figured as much. Anyways, Naruko's mother is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze," The council face palmed at the obvious, their attitudes were almost identical, and many shivered as they remembered being on the wrong side of the Red Hot-blooded Habanero's temper, "She has been in a coma since the Kyuubi attack and just woke up today, which is why I was late. As for our blonde friend, he truly is the Jubi jinchuriki."

"I thought there was only nine Tailed Beasts." Hiashi stated.

"Not exactly. Originally, There was only the Jubi. The Sage of Six Paths captured the rampaging beast and became the first jinchuriki. And on his deathbed, he split the beasts chakra into nine parts, which would become the Tailed Beasts we know of today while the body was sealed and turned into the moon."

"But that means for the Jubi to exist, someone would have had to combine the nine Tailed Beasts, and they are still separate as evidenced by Naruko!" Hiashi protested.

Hiruzen nodded, "Correct. Our Tailed Beasts haven't been combined. Now, tell me, what do you know of alternate dimensions?"

The council was confused until Shikaku Nara said, "While it is agreed to be possible, the power needed to rip a hole through dimensions is beyond even the Tailed Beasts."

"The Tailed Beasts yes, but not the Jubi."

The council's eyes widened as Tsume asked, "You're not saying he's from an alternate dimension, are you?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying, and as for why he is so protective of Naruko, his name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Those two are two sides of the same coin."

Inoichi spoke up, "Are you sure?"

"I checked and double checked. He has demonic chakra stronger than even the Kyuubi's-remember that pulse earlier? That was him arriving.-Their DNA is only different on the genes that affect or are affected by gender, and he knows things only I know concerning Naruko."

"What are his plans?" Danzo asked.

"He plans to train Naruko to his level, and I advise you train, and have your clans train. Because Naruto is an alternate of what Naruko would be in three years, not right now, and thus has an idea of what will happen in the next three years. And while he refused to go into specifics, what he did tell me was that, and I quote, 'A massive pile of shit is about to hit the fan, starting at the upcoming Chunin Exams.' I'm also announcing all of this tomorrow. Konoha needs to be ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the Third Hokage kicked ass in the council room, the Namikazes went to the Ichiruka's for ramen. Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, were happy that Naruko found her mother and that Kushina was alive, and announced that the meal was on the house. Unfortunately, while they were used to Naruko always eating twenty plus bowls, and remembered Kushina ate the same, they were amazed that Naruto ate as much as the girls.

While they were there, Naruko and the ramen chefs filled Kushina in on what had happened during her coma, and Naruto had to restrain her to keep her from killing off over half of Konoha's population for their treatment of her daughter. As the trio left after eating the ramen stand's entire stock, Teuchi turned to his daughter, "We are going to be rich with them here."

Kushina led them to the Namikaze mansion, now wearing a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that folded at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front, a short duster at the back extending to her heels, and black fingerless gloves.

The group sat in the living room and Naruto finally told them his story. While the Hokage was told only what he needed to know, he told Naruko and Kushina everything. When he finished his story, Naruko and Kushina stared at him, stunned. Kushina was the first to speak, "So you're basically a male Naruko from the future that now contains the Jubi instead of the Kyuubi?"

"That's it in a nutshell."

Kushina grinned, "Then welcome to the family."


	5. Beginning of a New Life

Beginning of a New Life

The sun rose, shining through cracks in the blinds of several windows and into the room were Naruko slept peacefully-

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

SMASH!

Never mind. Naruko opened her eyes to find herself on an extremely comfortable bed in an unfamiliar room. _Where am I? My apartment is nowhere near this nice and neither is the hospital…_ The events of the day before came rushing back as a grin split her face. She quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs to find her mother and…brother? Cousin? Friend? She decided to sort that out later due to the aroma of the food on the table.

Naruto and Kushina both looked up to see Naruko and said, "Good morning Naruko."

Naruko was about to join her family when a knock was heard at the door. Naruko opened the door and immediately hugged the person outside, "Sensei! You're okay!"

Iruka smiled, "Hey, Naruko. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Iruka walked in and noticed the Yondaime look-alike from the night before and Kushina. Kushina smiled at him, "Hello, Iruka. What brings you here?"

"The Hokage and I were discussing Naruko's performance last night and during her time at the Academy. We found out that she had been sabotaged from day one. She was taught the wrong way of doing things, bad habits, etc. Her tests were chunin level or higher and often had a genjutsu that mixed up the answers. She was often kicked out of classes for no reason. All this happened until I began teaching her, but by then the damage was done. The Hokage is already cracking down on them, and because the main reason she didn't pass was because of the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique), and since you can use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), we decided to pass you. So I brought you this." Iruka said, handing Naruko a forehead protector.

Naruko hugged Iruka before he continued, "The Hokage has moved the team placements back a week so the two of you can get Naruko up to speed. So good luck."

After Iruka left, Naruko turned to her family, "So when do we begin training?"

Naruto chuckled evilly, "Your torture-I mean, training will start after breakfast, if that's okay with you, Kushina."

"No, it's fine." Kushina answered with an evil grin of her own.

Naruko shivered. _Why do I feel like I'm doomed?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**One…Painful…Week Later…**_

Naruko walked to the Academy with a spring in her step. She had completed her mother and…Naruto's remedial training early, and as a reward they taught her a few jutsu…like how to make her Shadow Clones explode. The lessons themselves had focused on the practical aspects, like Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and kunai and shuriken throwing, with some Fuinjutsu lessons thrown in.

World had traveled fast about her heritage, and many people had apologized for past treatment. Those who didn't were too scared of Kushina and Naruto to do anything. The benefits of having a hot-tempered, semi-over-protective mother and a badass, semi-over-protective, jinchuriki brother. They still didn't know what Naruto was in their family, but for now she considered him an adopted brother while Kushina treated him like a cousin.

Naruko walked into the classroom and sat down next to her friend Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata had dark blue hair and the trademark Hyuga Byakugan. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem with navy blue pants. She was a shy girl used to lack self-confidence, until Naruko helped her out. She was much more outgoing than she used to be.

"Hey Hinata!"

"Oh! I heard the news. It's great that you have a family now."

"I know!"

"Naruko's mother and new brother…troublesome."

"I'm (Munch) happy for (Munch) you."

"Congratulations."

The three speaking was her other friends, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Shino Aburame.

Shikamaru had fairly long jet-black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, brown eyes, and a pair of small hoop earrings. He wore a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals. Shikamaru was a smarter than most of his clan of lazy geniuses, but was lazier than most as well.

Choji had brown hair and swirl marks on his cheeks. He wore brown shorts, a rather long white scarf, a short-sleeved green jacket over a white shirt with the kanji for "food" (食) on it, ring earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. Choji was the strongest physically, and apparently had a storage seal full of barbecue chip bags, because as soon as he threw a bag away in the trashcan next to his seat for that reason, another appeared in his hand instantly.

Shino had dark bushy brown hair and pale skin. He was sporting a pair of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. He was calm, stoic, and kept to himself, but was a good friend.

Shino sat in the last seat at the end of the desk at the back row. Hinata was against the wall, Shino at the aisle, and Naruko in the middle, with Shikamaru and Choji occupying the two seats in front of the girls. The reason why they sat like this was because of the boy who just walked in.

Kiba Inuzuka and his dog, Akamaru. Kiba had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, and pronounced canine teeth. He also had the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His attire consisted of dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, over a plate of armor and fishnet undershirt. The problem was the fact that he believed that girls should be flocking to him and constantly tried to get Naruko and Hinata to go out with him.

Akamaru was a small puppy with white fur that somewhat hung down from his body. His eyes were closed, and he had a dark brown nose, as well as dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his mouth.

"Yahoo! The amazing Kiba is here! Hey! Shino! You're in my spot, man!"

"I have sat here for the entire school year. This would logical make it my seat."

"Come on, I'm sure the girls would rather have a guy like me sit next to them than you!"

"No way!" Hinata and Naruko said in unison.

The group's attention was drawn to a pair of girls arguing over a seat next to a boy. The first girl was Sakura Haruno, and she had bright pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin, wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs without sleeves and with a zipper, and tight dark green shorts. She hated Naruko because she thought she would steal her Sasuke, but then again she hated all other females for that reason. The real reason was because she was flat as a board even after puberty while puberty had been generous to Naruko, basically jealousy.

The other was Ino Yamanaka; a girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair in a ponytail that reached her waist with bangs that covered the right side of her face. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs and purple and white elbow warmers. Naruko actually got along with Ino fairly well, outside of when Ino was in fangirl mode.

The two were die-hard fangirls of the boy they were fighting over, whose name was Sasuke Uchiha, an arrogant boy who was the only survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. He had spiky black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes. He wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and had the Uchiha crest on the back, white arm warmers, and white shorts. No one outside his fangirls liked him, especially Naruko and her friends.

Iruka finally came in and got the class to quite down. "I just want to say that I'm proud of you all. Now, the Kunoichi of the Year award goes to: Hinata Hyuga!" This earned many glares from the other girls. "And the Rookie of the Year goes to: Shino Aburame!" At this Sasuke's fangirls started an uproar as Sasuke's expression darkened. Sakura screeched, "HOW DID BUG BOY BEAT SASUKE! HE MUST HAVE CHEATED OR SOMETHING! SASUKE IS THE GREATEST NINJA EVER!"

"QUIET! While digging through records, we found out that Sasuke had been given easier tests than the rest, among other things. That puts his whole grade at question, putting him out of the running for Rookie of the Year. And now for team placements. Team 1…Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"HA! Beat that Ino! True love conquers all!" Ino began complaining while Naruko banged her head on her desk. _Damn you gramps!_

"Ahem. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

Hinata groaned and Kiba whooped when they heard they were on the same team.

"Team 9 is still in operation from last year. Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka-"

"WHAT! I'm on a team with lazy ass and fat-I mean-chubby!"

"AHEM! Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Now, what here for you senseis." With that, Iruka left.

"Great…I'm stuck with Emo and Banshee. I'd take the Mutt over them!"

"And I'm the one stuck with the Mutt. At least Shino will be there to help keep him off of me. I'd say Shikamaru and Choji got the best team."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was standing at the Memorial Stone. _Alright. The other senseis should be picking up their students in five minutes. So I'll go browse the bookstore for a new Icha Icha book. Then get an early lunch. Take a nap. And if it hasn't been three hours, revisit the Memorial Stone. _While Kakashi was planning how to go about his usual three minute late arrival, a figure appeared behind him, grabbed him, hogtied him, and Shunshined away.


End file.
